


Come Away With Me

by yourlittlehiddlesmonster



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Regret, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlehiddlesmonster/pseuds/yourlittlehiddlesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Come Away With Me by Norah Jones)</p><p>A story about regret, marriage, and a thought of unending love based on the song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over the song or the actor involved, only that the idea was based off my own and the unnamed original character is mine as well. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this piece. :)

**_“Come away with me in the night,_ **

**_Come away with me, and I will write you a song.”_ **

Pitter patter of the host steps echoed down the stairs of the stage as the band’s cymbals started sounding, accompanied by piano keys and guitar string humming in the air as I sang along to the music. The breeze felt cold against my uncovered arms. My fingers curled around the microphone, my hand clasping on the stand gently as my lips opened to the next few lines. My eyes fluttered close as I crooned the lyrics of the song. I tried to keep my thoughts out of everything and focus on what I was paid to do—sing for the newly wed couple.

 

**_“Come away with me on a bus,_ **

**_Come away where they can’t tempt us,_ **

**_With their lies.”_ **

 

My heart clenched as my eyes slightly took a view of the entire scene. A garden filled with little Christmas lights, the grass and trees lit up the place. People chatting and gazing as the couple danced at the center where they were surrounded by their guests. The bride, adorned with pearls on her head and an elegant dress showing her gorgeous body—my best friend, looked amazing; her head resting on her groom—new husband’s shoulder as they swayed. A smile was plastered on her face.

 

**_“And I wanna walk with you, on a cloudy day.”_ **

 

I stared at the couple and memories flashed before me, my eyes glassed with tears threatening to fall. I remembered the arms that held me tightly, the eyes that looked at me with longing like I was the only anchor to his sanity, and those lips that would worship every part of my body. They danced, like how we used to dance without music. Her arms laced around his neck, reminding me of those times I held similarly when I cried out his name as he screamed mine.

 

_“ **In fields where the yellow grass grows knee high,**_

**_So you won’t try to come.”_ **

His was a suit tailored like it was meant to cling to his body. He looked gorgeous as always, never a hair out of place. Those blue green eyes drowning me for days and all eternity would now be hers to look at forever. His fingers threaded against the back of her head, along her hair as he kissed her softly.

‘Mr. and Mrs. Tom Hiddleston,’ I whispered in my head as I continue to sing. _My Thomas,_ I repeated, my eyes travelling to where he stood.

Arms that used to hold me now held her against his chest, his head leaning gently against hers, his lips close to her ear. They swayed to the song slowly and Tom caught me staring at him, a grim smile resting on his lips.

More memories flooded to me, the first time we met, how I knew him before everything was about _the_ Tom Hiddleston, how I knew him as Thomas, how I loved his mother’s cooking and how I got along so well with his sisters.

Memories of the day my best friend told me that she was engaged. I just got back from my home country and arrived in London early in the morning, my best friend picking me up. I just had skipped London for over a year, sorting things out with my family and career before deciding to move to London permanently—never to return home.

I remember the urge to run and board the earliest plane out of London that day. I remember almost breaking down on my knees at the doorstep of my flat. I remember seeing my flat almost empty except for the things I owned. I recall never telling my best friend about Tom when I never thought they’d ever meet after she went to London for a vacation a few months after I left.

I never gave Tom an ultimatum. I remember feeling nothing the day I left. I remember Tom asking me to stay. I remember the selfishness—how he asked and begged me to stay and how I wanted him to come with me. I remember the hesitation to leave.

I remember thinking that him following me would be the answer to ending his dreams and the prosperous career he had ahead of him. I thought—maybe it was the best choice after all, for the both of us, for everyone.

 I remember his arms around me as I stood outside the airport. I remember the silent pleas he whispered against my ear the day of my departure.

“Don’t leave me.”

“Don’t wait for me.”

“I love you.”

“I know, Tom.”  

 

I remember my best friend dropping me off. I remember forcing my legs to walk on the wooden floor, scouring for a hint of Tom’s presence in my flat—making myself believe that he’d be waiting for me the moment I entered the room. I remember empty frames, an unkempt bed unslept on for too long. I remember the cold bed I laid on as I cried myself to sleep as I heard the news and imagined Tom beside me, sleeping. I remember everything when I hoped I just didn’t.  

 

**_“Come away with me and we’ll kiss,_ **

**_On a mountain top.”_ **

 

He was mine and I was his—and am still his. For a long time have I never seen him this long. My gaze held his for the longest time and a tear unconsciously fell on my cheek, his fake smile replaced by a slight frown. My fingers held on tighter to the microphone as I exerted the dedication I have left to the song for the newly wed. He kept his bride turned away from me as he looked at me intensely, his mouth opening slowly, a tear slowly coursed down his cheek as well.

 I braved the last line of the song and locked eyes with Tom, mouthing the words slowly as the song ended, wiping my tear with the back of my hand, smiling softly at the man I’ll always love.

 

**_“Come away with me and I’ll never stop loving you.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Comment/Kudos for feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Happy reading! :)
> 
> \----G


End file.
